Babysitting The Akatsuki
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Four girls take a spring job and their job is to babysit 8 ten year olds that act a little weird. Things go from weird to weirder when they start hearing teenage boys talking at night.


**Akatsuki time~~~~~~~~!!!!! Hello everyone! **

**Now, time for the disclaimer!!!!!**

**I do not own Naruto........**

**Now, lets get started!!!!!**

-:-

Welcome to this wonderful shop, where you can probably get anything you want. I'm the owner, I know, I look to young. But let me tell you, I am. Let me guess what you came for........You have come here to hear a story, right? Well, I think I gotta good one!

Anyway, before I start I want to introduce myself. I'm Serine, the storyteller. My other friends will join us soon.

Now, I'l start from teh begining, okay?

Well.......

^-^

"ALL OF YOU GUY'S, YOUR IN HUGE TROUBLE!!!!!"

The group of teenage boy's looked up from what they were doing and sweatdropped.

"Holy shit...." Hidan said, dropping his scythe.

"Damn, who knew he would found out so fast?" Kisame asked, putting down his cup of water. Itachi didn't say anything, he just sat there with his arms crossed and his eyes glared at the door.

"We gotta hide!" Deidara said, standing up from his place on the couch and started to freak out. Tobi, who was clueless, started to follow his sempai's example and started to flail his arms around.

"Shut up, brats!" Sasori hissed, glaring at the two with pale hazel eyes. He sat his newly done puppet down on the table and knocked Deidara up-side the head, making the blond boy fall on the floor. "Do you want to get killed?"

"No...." Deidara whined.

"Shhh, guys!" Zetzu said, now hidding behind the couch. "He's coming!"

"He'll never take my money!!!!" Kakuzu shouted, hugging his money to his dear life.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!!!!" Pein shouted, slamming the door open and barging in. When all of the Akatsuki members saw him, they almost busted out laughing.

Pein was standing there in his boxers, his piercings glittering in the light. And on his face......black permanent maker scribbled all over. He was furious, his face was red and everything seemed to have a doom-vibe to it. Even Itachi and Sasori shivered.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!" He yelled right before Konan came running in. She was huffing and out of breath, she must've ran the whole way because she didn't even have her cloack on.

"Wait, wait! Don't kill them!" Konan said. She glared at the members. "I hae a better Idea......"

She leaned and whispered in Pein's ear, each second his grin getting wider. As soon as Konan stopped whisperign and stood up straight, he smiled and put his hands together.

"Kidten No Jutsu!"

^-^

Gray clouds hung overhead, it threatened to rain. I love those day's, you know? It makes me want to smile and jump around in puddles while singing "Singing in the Rain". Well, enough about me, this is the girls' story.

It was a peaceful afternoon, students walking out of the building laughing and chatting. It was the beginning of spring vacation, the time for flowers and to take a break from Algebra and Science.

_Ding...._

_Dong....._

"No way!"

"Come one, Ri-chan." Aida said, trying to reason with the furious young girl who was sitting ont he bench.

Aida Hichi, 16, was the girly-girl cheerleader-type girl, you know the type of girls who can batter their eyes and get everyone to do her bidding. She always has a boy wrapped around her finger. With her long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that can reel any boy into her web. Even though she was a play girl in every way shape and form, boys still love her and now she has a fan club at school.

Today, she had her mother-switch on now, wagging her finger at her like she was scolding a three-year-old

"I'm not going to! I'm not going to spend my spring vacation working....."

"Stop whining." Saya said, digging her pinkie into her ear and flicking something out from under her fingernail.

Saya Kunichiro, 16, was the bad girl in the group, the girl who protects the rest of her friends. She was the one of the oldest, next to Aida. Black hair and eyes with a lot of piercings on her ears, she keeps her rep by beating up anyone who gets in her or her friends' way. And, with being who she is, she was accused for a lot of things that went around school.

"I just don't want to! I mean-"

"Ri-chan, think about it!" Kurai said, blowing a strand of her eyes.

Kurai Huranko, 16, the girl who loves to blackmail girls who she doesn't like. She has shoulder-length black hair with natural pink streaks with sparkling blue eyes. She acts like Saya most of the time, being cold to everyone that she doesn't know but being so girly with her friends. She absolutely loves to baby the youngest, which is the last that will be introduced.

"After our job is done, I promise that I will by you all of the ice cream and fruit that you could ever want for a month." Kurai promised, and the girl's head instantly shot up, revealing light eyes.

Riku Cutisake, 15, is the youngest of the group of girls. With long blonde hair and light liquid gold eyes, she loves to eat. She eats as much as all three of her friends put together. Playful and naive, she's probably one of those girls that you would love to have you call older sister. The only thing that people think that's weird is that she always had a thin black ribbon hanging loosly on a strand of her hair.

"Really?" Riku asked, looking up at her older friends.

_Jackpot._

All three girls thought, a mischievous twinkle showing in their eyes. Aida smiled while she held her hands behind her back, strolled behind Riku while Saya smirked and stood in front of her.

"Oh, yes Ri-chan." They all said in unison. "You will get whatever you want and all you have to do is to agree and do-"

"Okay! I'll do it! Lets go now!" Riku said, standing up and pumping her fist in the air. She pointed at Saya. "Can you carry me, Onee-san?"

Sigh... "Fine...." Saya said, turning her back to Riku and kneeling down. She smiled and climbed onto Saya's back, cheering like a ten-year-old. Once Saya was up on her feet, they were up and out of the school yard and to the sidewalk.

"What's the job we're doing anyway?" Riku asked, looking over at Aida. Adai smiled and looked at Kurai, then Saya.

"We're babysitting kids." They all said, Aida squealing with excitement, Kurai rolling her eyes, and Saya sighing. Riku blinked in quesiton and looked up at the sky to find her words.

"Kids....?" Riku asked, looking back down. "Who?"

"Oh, they don't live here." Saya said, sighing in relief. Riku knew why. Saya never likes to hang out in the town anyway, and she doesn't really like kids that much either. And living in town while taking care of kids is a lethal combination for her.

"Then where do they live?" Riku asked. "You know, since we're walking."

"They live in the forest in the back of the town." Saya said. Adia gasped and looked at Saya in shock.

"You mean...." Aida said, her hand coming to her mouth. "No way, awesome!"

"What?" Riku said in unison.

The two girls ignored the her and looked at Saya. "But I thought that they moved!"

"Riku?" Kurai asked.

"Well, apparently it was just a vacation....." Ignored again.....

"Yeah, I heard that. But I can't believe that they would actually want us to babysit! I thought they had older sons....."

"WHO IN THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Riku shouted, startling her friends. She hated being ignored, and also didn't like to feel left out.

Saya stopped in her tracks and Riku almost tipped over. She turned her head to the young blonde and growled, "Hey, no yelling in the ear, okay?"

"Sorry." Riku said, smiling sheepishly. "Now, who are you guy's talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know Ri-chan?" They all asked at the same time. Riku shook her head and blushed a deep red. Aida giggled like a girly-girl and pinched Riku's cheeks.

Kurai said, still kind of shocked at how Riku didn't know. "The people who live in the forest are really rich."

"Yeah, and their house is huge!" Saya added as they began to walk again.

Aida smiled as she walked and fixed Riku's hair at the same time.

"They're called The Akatsuki Family....."

^-^

**Okay, first chappy done!!!!!**

**Please read and review and I will put up another chapter soon ^-^**


End file.
